


A Whirlwind of Warm Hearts

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, This is terrible sorry, Witch!Doyoung, Witches, a little bit of fluff ig, hyuck is a lonewolf, omega!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: Donghyuck came to him fast like a sudden burst of whirlwind and the omega left just as fast.





	1. The Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this turned out a lot more awful than I expected so I am extremely, sincerely and awfully sorry.

Lone wolves are real. Yes, the wolves without a pack exist and Donghyuck is one of them. It isn’t the 21st century or anything and the people have grown to accept wolves and actually praise them but out there somewhere hunters still exist and hunt for their blood and flesh. No, they didn’t think of half human half wolves as bothersome anymore, they just want them for experimentation and entertainment purposes—unless you came from Donghyuck’s extinct pack.

 

It all rooted from way back ages ago and he thinks some people are just butt hurt enough to accept the fact that things have changed and shit weren’t as bad as it was before.

 

Donghyuck is one of the last generation wolves from their pack and unfortunately, the only one left. You see, their pack didn’t exactly leave a good impression on the minds of people. They were known for being the black sheep among every co-existent pack. The ones who lashed out on full blood humans, arrogant, mischievous and _inhumane_ as they liked to describe.

 

Donghyuck was none of those. Yes, he was raised and taught to never trust humans or anyone other than his pack, although he had trouble trusting those as well but what is he supposed to do when he’s living alone now. In the fucking woods mind you, shifting into a fucking wolf on all fours to be able to sleep and eat poor rabbits but then again what can he do?

 

Now, Donghyuck is somewhere deep into the woods again, clothes stolen from someone’s hamper down town, a size or two bigger than him. It was a big hoodie and a pair of ugly sweatpants, unluckily, he had to walk barefoot all the fucking time and god forbid everyone who took notice.

 

Washing off the blood from his face out of the little stream, water cold against his skin leaving little goose bumps on his arms, he smells the scent of another presence around the area. Strong. It’s an alpha, he thinks.

 

White fur, thick coated, glistening against the sunlight, Donghyuck thinks he’s suddenly part of Twilight from what he’s seeing. The figure looks animated like a graphic representation of an actual werewolf then Donghyuck’s suddenly self-conscious.

 

_What do I smell like? Can he smell the rabbit I just devoured? Oh, shit—not a good impression._

He’s stuck in place, legs tucked beneath him, hands on his lap like an innocent child from the day care, eyes wide with anticipation as he sits still. Any move could trigger the other and seem as a threat so he breathes silently trying to decipher what in the world was happening.

 

The alpha holds his gaze on him with sharp eyes, burning red as though it was looking through his soul. Donghyuck would’ve looked away in an instant after feeling uncomfortable but his omega never listened to the rational part of his brain so he stays.

 

He stays even as the alpha walked around him probably judging him, he doesn’t know, how would he know if the other just fucking stared at him like he was giving him a once over but multiple times. He stayed even when he stops in front of him to look into his eyes and Donghyuck feels a shiver run down his spine as they hold each other’s gaze.

 

Maybe this was their area and Donghyuck was trespassing, he could’ve talk instead though but no, he had to make things hard and intimidate the omega like this.

 

He stayed even as the alpha quickly but ever so gently nuzzles his nose against his own, making his eyes turn into the familiar shade of yellow for a split second, his heart melting in his chest at the endearing act. And just like that, he was turning away, disappearing into the woods leaving Donghyuck clueless and utterly disappointed.

 

That night Donghyuck dreams of white fur, silk-like and elegant yet strong and bold with the scent of pine trees and the woods, red eyes, sharp and intimidating but held unspoken words underneath it.

 

The next few days were spent trying to survive being a lone wolf again, nothing new aside from the few scratches he earned from trying to catch a squirrel then failing because he gave up that easily. He was walking around, clothes hanging from his mouth as he carries them around—no, he can’t walk around in his shifted form with clothes on and no, he can’t leave his clothes anywhere because once he shifts back to human he’s going to end up like the emperor with invisible clothes but worse and not child friendly.

 

He wakes up the next morning feeling another presence’s gaze burning holes through him. The scent was familiar, pine and woods, he’s here again. Donghyuck lifts himself up with the aftermath of a good night’s sleep, black fur shining against the light. He knew he was pretty, he’s been told, even as a young cub, but the other didn’t need to stare him down like this.

 

He sits a few meters away from Donghyuck, watching the latter and what is he looking so elegant for? Is that his job? To look pretty? Is that it? Donghyuck scoffs inwardly to himself as he sits with as much pride and finesse, black fur glistening to the point that it might have outshined the other’s. His fur was like satin, soft and delicate—he can be elegant if he wanted to.

 

That pride was suddenly washed away when the other lets out a low growl and slowly made his way closer to Donghyuck. Yes, he’s lived alone for almost half of his life but Donghyuck was petite and he was aware of that—slim and petite, the other, being an alpha was the total opposite and that growl scared him shitless, nevertheless, Donghyuck maintains his posture.

 

Donghyuck curses at his omega and questions his existence because the next thing he knows, the other was caressing his neck with his muzzle and he couldn’t do anything about it other than to just sit still and purr into the touch. He reminds himself that he was an independent wolf and not a puppy but okay, his omega side never listens.

 

The alpha pulls away and stares intently at Donghyuck and he takes it as a way to bid goodbye. Donghyuck lets out a pathetic whine, moving forward to nuzzle his nose against the other’s muzzle as if it would make the other stay. Hot breath comes out of his nose as he gently bumps his head over the omega’s head for reassurance. Donghyuck understands, he has a pack to return to. A pack who might have not known he was meddling with a lone wolf.

 

The next day, Donghyuck pulls his hood over his head, eyes casted by the moonlight as he blends in with the crowd of people. It was dark but the lamp posts and lanterns kept the surroundings alive. People were pushing past each other over the cramped up space the streets managed to give. They held a festival, Donghyuck knows this because he’s been to one a couple of times before, which means it was a perfect time to not run around the woods to eat a rabbit for dinner which, most of the time, didn’t really solve his starvation.

 

He walks past the people and as soon as he smells the enticing scent of grilled pork from one of the stalls, he knew he was done for. He gulped too loudly as he sniffed the air surrounding him. He wants that for dinner. He walks further into the sea of people, carelessly bumping every now and then—with one swift movement, dinner was in his hands wrapped in a cute floral plastic signed with a logo of its own. He thinks people needed to start being attentive and do less talking nowadays, it could lead to the downfall of their business.

 

Donghyuck was ready to enjoy his dinner when a warm hand wrapped tightly around his wrist, dragging him out of the surge of people, happiness washed away with it all. Maybe dinner can wait. He knew he could’ve pulled away but he was too restless and hungry to even care, he can protect himself it was a life or death situation anyway—unless this person had wolfsbane then his happy days were over. He just hopes the man could at least allow him to eat this mouthwatering gorgeous grilled pork in his hand before he dies without having his last supper. That would be a shame.

 

He was pulled into a dark alley and he couldn’t help the glow of his eyes for a split second from the change of environment—potential threat, okay then. Very typical. It wasn’t until he was pushed against the wall that he lets out a low growl in irritation, he wasn’t having any of this, he was too tired and hungry and he could care less if the human would freak out over a wolf. But he felt it like a punch to the face when the scent hits him. That wasn’t a human at all.

 

Pine and wood.

 

“What do you want?” he asks with a hesitant voice.

 

He didn’t expect to meet the elegant and finesse alpha he met in the woods in the town like this. He was expecting more of something from Twilight, not in a dark alley where he couldn’t make out his face, it felt like a horror movie instead of something romantic and ideal.

 

“That lady noticed you ran off with the goddamn pork belly the moment you turned your back” the alpha scoffs, “I only did the deed to get you out of the lime light”

 

“Why? I like the attention” Donghyuck smirks to himself, “maybe I can find other lone wolves in a prison cell and make a pack”

 

“Or maybe they can torture you and use you for their educational purposes shit?” he can feel the heat of annoyance radiating from the other but he liked winding up the alpha, it made him feel adrenalin seep into his veins.

 

“I don’t see anything wrong about it? At least I’ll be of some use, in fact, I could go surrender right now”

 

Donghyuck decides he’s crossed the line when the other looms over him, eyes in an intimidating hue of red which made him want to either shrink down or sink into the ground—either would be gladly accepted but he preferred being buried alive, thank you.

 

“Before you slit my throat can I please eat my dinner first?” Donghyuck squeaks mindlessly, “or we could share?”

 

“What?” the alpha splutters, moving away in a split second before Donghyuck hears laughter burst from the other’s mouth. He waits for the laughter to die down, completely puzzled, before coughing and calling for the other’s attention.

 

“I’m sorry it’s just that” he trailed off, “you’re cuter than I expected”

 

He thanks the shadow casted over his face because he feels his cheeks heat up almost immediately the moment the words came out of the other’s mouth.

 

It was quiet until Donghyuck couldn’t take the silence anymore, “stop being so cheesy I can smell it off of you and it fucking reeks”

 

“You do? Is that even possible?” the other asks, voice completely interested and amused.

 

“No, dumbass” he sighs, “for an alpha who seemed so full of himself and elegant the first time, you’re a whole other level of stupid”

 

It went silent again after that and Donghyuck closed his eyes expecting his death, imagine dying over not having a brain to mouth filter. Ideal.

 

“Do you have a place to stay?”

 

“You’ve been seeing me mindlessly wander around for days I thought you could’ve gotten the memo”

 

“Sucks, come with”

 

Donghyuck lets him wrap his hand around his wrist again as he drags the omega out of the dark and back into the lantern filled streets. It was then that he sees the other’s face, much similar to his wolf form, the other looked elegant and flawless compared to Donghyuck. His skin was spotless with an exception to a few moles forming constellations here and there. He found it beautiful how his skin drowns in the light of the moon, making it seem like he was glowing, eyelashes long and graceful as they graze against his high cheekbones whenever his eyes flutter close.

 

He lets the other lead him, mind focused on nowhere but the other’s face, he’s lucky he hasn’t tripped at all. Minutes seemed like seconds because before he knew it, they were in front of a campsite looking place, he was convinced it was his pack’s territory. It smelled like a whole pack from where they stood. Donghyuck felt like he was trespassing as though he doesn’t deserve to be here.

 

“What’s your name again?” the other asks, gaze somewhere ahead of them.

 

“Donghyuck”

 

They walk further into the camp and now Donghyuck was convinced he was trespassing from all the looks sent his way. Did he reek? Was it the grilled pork? Were they vegetarians?

 

“Mark?” a voice called out from behind them. So that’s his name, Donghyuck mumbled the name, testing how it sounded like rolling out of his lips. The other only glanced at him with a small smile playing on his lips.

 

“Doyoung hyung!” he beams as he faces the older, “I was actually looking for y-“

 

“Who’s that?” Doyoung, he supposes, asks sharply. Ouch? That sounded harsh.

 

“Oh, this is Donghyuck” Mark smiles, lifting the other’s hand. Mark still doesn’t let go of him.

 

“No, I meant, who is he?” the other asks with intimidating eyes. His eyes could compare to that of a terrifyingly intimidating cat and Donghyuck wants to run away. The other squints as though looking into his soul and that’s when it hits him.

 

Fuck. If it isn’t the best day to meet a witch.

 

Donghyuck gulps loudly as the other slowly stepped towards him, Mark completely oblivious, “M-Mark, I think I have to go now” he stutters.

 

“What? Why? You don’t have a place to stay”

 

And that gives it away. Donghyuck slips his eyes shut as the other looked like a switch just turned on in his mind, it made sense to Doyoung now. Lone wolf, omega, last generation born. That extinct pack that caused trouble, the well-known survivor.

 

“Let go of him, Mark” the other demands with a stern voice.       

 

“Why? Hyung, what’s going on?” he asked seeming panicked. Great, an alpha who doesn’t know history—and the people think this generation will lead the future? I don’t think so.

 

“Just let go of him, he’s dangerous”

 

“Great” Donghyuck mutters, “You heard him, let go of the boy who just wants to eat dinner in peace but can’t manage to do so”

 

“Get out of our territory” Mark tried to move and stop Donghyuck but Doyoung adds, “Now”

 

“Gladly” Donghyuck bows in a mocking manner. Standing up straight, not bothering to look back as he walks straight into nowhere. It was dark out but he was used to the woods. He’ll make it somewhere through the night but now he doesn’t even have appetite left for his dinner.

 

You see, Donghyuck’s pack not only lashed out on humans and created chaos between both worlds but they also managed to rile up the witches and well, let’s say, cut their entire population into half. He didn’t hear much about it because it was too much for his baby brain back then but it was somewhere along the lines of having a psychopathic pack who killed witches mindlessly for fun. He remembers the stories his mom used to tell him and how he isn’t supposed to trust anyone with connections with a witch.

 

As no one in particular is aware, hunters went in tandem with the witches to make hunting down their pack easier. They were psychopathic and needed to be killed but that wasn’t everyone, Donghyuck was still alive, wasn’t he? He hasn’t killed anyone and he’s managed to live this long by himself. It was chaotic, the constant war between humans and witches against a pack of werewolves. He remembers young Donghyuck being hidden somewhere by his mother, terrified for life as he watches their empire burn down in flames, bows landing everywhere, blood all over the place as lives of the people that meant the world to him were taken out right in front of his eyes.

 

He resents them all and sought for revenge but Donghyuck’s let that pass for the next few years. He’s pleased with the way he’s grown up to be someone slightly decent. He was all bark, no bite after all. He keeps it lowkey as an independent omega.

 

“Donghyuck”

 

He stops in his tracks, tilting his head to the side for a good few seconds before turning around completely to face the other. He watches him with attentive eyes. Who knows what kind of traitor this alpha was? He looked so lost it almost pitied him if it weren’t for the fact that he was in a pack made of wolves and witches. All the alarms in Donghyuck were suddenly switched on.

 

“Listen” he asks, Donghyuck flinches when he reaches out a hand and he tries to ignore the hurt expression from the other’s face, “I want to help you, I know you mean no harm”

 

The other can’t help how his eyes are suddenly glassy to the point that shifting his gaze would mean a tear would slip out from his filled up to the brim bucket. It’s been so long since someone stuck to him just to look after him. It’s been so long since someone gave him even the least form of affection and he’s been craving for it for so long. He’s lived alone for so long he’s forgotten what being taken care of felt like. It’s been so long that the gentleness of the other’s thumb caressing his cheeks in circular motions made the walls he’s set so high break down in a span of a week.

 

“I can’t trust you” Donghyuck breathes out, eyes slipping shut as he unconsciously leans into the touch.

 

“But you already do”

 

Donghyuck’s breath shudders as a single unwanted tear rolls down his cheek, “And I hate it so much”


	2. The Divergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry for this, see you on the next chapter though, it'll be okay!!!

Mark sneaks out into the woods like he used to, the way he watches the omega from afar, keeping an eye on him for his safety’s sake. It was a routine of either seeing him once in the morning or the evening, he had to see the other even just once. He’s done it for quite some time, going unnoticed until he decides to show up one day as the other was cleaning the blood off from his palms and off his face.

 

He remembers how the other looked tense as he held his gaze on him for so long, with that given, Mark knew he was harmless. When he approached and the other stayed still, he figured he meant no harm at all. He wasn’t dumb, he knew of the story about the lone wolf who survived after the massive war broke out between the humans and witches.

 

He was warned about the lone wolf, mischievous and aggressive but no one warned him of the lone wolf that held soft gazes, heart shaped lips and one who craved for nothing but affection. His heart constricted in his chest as he sees how the other leans into his touch, walls completely broken down as Mark runs his thumb in circles on his skin in a comforting manner. He understands the other.

 

He’s lived this long without anyone else’s affection, no one to run to, no one to lean on and no one to take care of him. He’s grown up to be an independent omega who’s built walls possibly as high as a tower, only to be broken down by an alpha whose gaze lingers a bit too longer on him than the norm, he must’ve been in shock and Mark feels it radiate from him, the shock and disappointment in his self for letting Mark in, Donghyuck’s said it clearly, he hates how much he trusts Mark in this. Maybe it was his omega speaking in instinct upon seeing an alpha but Mark knows the other thought about it well enough and it wasn’t just an instinct to trust Mark upon seeing him. They grew something within those weeks and Mark cherished that.

 

Mark knew for a fact that being a lone wolf meant not being to live most of the human part you inherit. You shift on all fours to hunt for food to keep you alive, you wander around in the woods looking for a good enough shelter, shift on all fours to at least get a decent sleep. The other had it hard but as for Mark, he basically lived with the help of everyone around him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark sneaks out one afternoon, away from the eyes of his pack to meet Donghyuck. It wasn’t hard to find the other because he was usually just roaming around the area and his scent was sweet like cinnamon and vanilla which was in complete contrast to the woods. Donghyuck was as sweet as his scent as well.

 

He arrives upon seeing the other about to shift on all fours until he notices the other’s presence and stops altogether. He sends Mark a questioning look and Mark holds up the picnic bag clutched in his hand. Donghyuck shook his head in a disagreeing manner because he doesn’t get what the bag meant, Mark motions for him to come closer as he sits down on the ground. Donghyuck does as he’s told and sits beside Mark, knees hugged close to his chest.

 

“I brought food for you”

 

“I could’ve caught my own” he mutters under his breath, “I lived off of rabbits for so long, you don’t see me complaining” _lie._ He always complains.

 

Mark ignores the comment and brings out a tupperware and a pair of chopsticks for decency. Donghyuck watches him with anticipation as he removes the lid, revealing rice and—“is that chicken?”

 

“I thought you like rabbits better?” Mark smirks

 

“Feed me” Donghyuck demands, his voice going a pitch higher, as he opens and closes his mouth adorably waiting for Mark to actually feed him.

 

Mark would’ve told him to eat on his own and that he wasn’t a baby to be taught how to use chopsticks anymore but Mark was Mark and Donghyuck was Donghyuck, and Mark found Donghyuck adorable. Which is why every time Mark brings Donghyuck food every once in a while, Donghyuck struggles with chopsticks, gives up then asks Mark to feed him. It’s been going like this for a few weeks and he’s never been caught nor has he sparked up some type of suspicion from his pack—or maybe they have but no one bothered to call him out for it.

 

Donghyuck was just too intoxicating and Mark could never get enough of him. He wanted to protect the other, wanted to take care of him and be next to him all the time. It was impossible, he knows that for a fact but he never followed what the rational part of his brain tells him to do so after all.

 

The omega curls up into a ball in front of Mark, black fur glistening under the moonlight and Mark thinks he’s beautiful. Donghyuck was beautiful and kind on so many levels. He was everything you could ever ask for and even more than that. He was flawless—ethereal even, as Mark liked to word out. He was the epitome of the sun or maybe he was the sun himself, Mark liked to think of him as the brightest person he’s ever met. Mark thought about him a lot to say the least.

 

He lifts himself up from his spot to inch closer to the other, lying beside him, tail instinctively draping over the other’s back, Donghyuck uncurls himself as he moves forward to nuzzle his nose against Mark’s neck. He’s never slept like this before, outside of their territory, in wolf form. He was used to sleeping in a comfortable mattress under the comfort of a blanket, he wishes Donghyuck would experience that someday too. He wishes to make the other happy and comfortable too. He wanted Donghyuck to feel what it’s like to be part of a pack, to be loved and protected. Mark wanted to give him everything.

 

He pushes the other’s ear with his muzzle before playfully nibbling on the lobe of his ear. Donghyuck shakes his head in attempt to brush Mark off of him but the alpha was stronger and focused on his goal of annoying the shit out of the other. He only nibbles more on either of the omega’s ears until the other pushed himself up, low growl from the back of his throat and eyes sharp, glowing yellow. Mark should’ve found it intimidating but the other only comes off as cute and Mark can’t help but be attracted even more.

 

He stands on all fours from his spot, swiftly being able to tackle Donghyuck to the ground, Mark hovering above him, gaze intense yet he knows he’s smirking inside. Donghyuck was petite and small when Mark had the size of an alpha, broad and a size bigger than the other, making it easy to keep Donghyuck in place. The omega only made whining noises as he tries to push Mark away by pawing at his face. Mark dodges them and thinks nothing of it because Donghyuck’s touches were always so soft and endearing and even when he’s trying to hit Mark it comes off as gentle.

 

To no avail of escaping from Mark’s hold, Donghyuck gives up, breathing steady as he stares up at Mark and Mark thinks he’s just upset now so he pushes his muzzle forward bumping with the omega’s own. Donghyuck breathes out heavily through his nose before he playfully bites at Mark’s muzzle taking the other aback. Mark growls which leaves Donghyuck quiet in his place again. The other only lets him go when Donghyuck started to whine a lot louder like a kicked puppy, if Mark wasn’t any more aware, he would’ve thought he was crying.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark arrives one night, catching the other playing around mindlessly as he tries to run after a small squirrel. He stops dead in his tracks upon smelling the other’s scent, the squirrel running away, as he whips his head around to face Mark. Donghyuck’s head tilts to the side as he stares at Mark’s bothered expression. Worry washes over his face as the alpha approaches him further, “listen”

 

He sits on nowhere in particular, Donghyuck almost immediately nosing at this cheeks asking him to go on before making himself comfortable on Mark’s lap. He needs to be reminded that he was a wolf and not a puppy sometimes, “Doyoung talked to me”

 

The other lets out a small whine before prodding the alpha to continue.

 

“He wants you away from the area, it’s not safe…” Mark trails off, “it’s not safe for both you and our pack here anymore. Hunters are searching around again”

 

Mark’s eyes starts to water and he hates it. He hates having to talk about this with Donghyuck, he feels like he’s asking the other to go and leave him. His head feels numb, breathing uneven as he watches the other get up from his lap. It feels like setting the other free again and letting him go, out without a home without anyone else.

 

Mark shuts his eyes close, he needed to do this, for the sake of Donghyuck’s safety. He needs to relocate, he needs to hide away—without Mark. He keeps his eyes closed, feeling the other’s heat disappear from his body, he knows if another word is exchanged he’ll say things he’s not supposed to say—things that would make them both want to stay.

 

He stays in his spot as he listens to the rustling of wind, the crushing of leaves against feet, slight noises the other made dying down into the air. Mark inhales a deep breath before opening his eyes, looking around him for any signs of the other. Donghyuck was gone. His heart was barely beating and he finds it hard to breathe. Donghyuck’s been home to him for the past couple of weeks, he felt like a whole pack even though he was a lone wolf, Donghyuck felt like home when he was someone else.

 

Mark hugs his knees close to his chest, hands gripping tightly on his own arms, staring up at the sky, blinking his tears away. Before they even started, it was over. He needed to compose himself before heading back, he knew one thought would sent him haywire and search after the other, he knows he’ll come rushing back to Donghyuck if he doesn’t help himself enough, he can never find the strength in him to let go of the other. Mark can’t help it, he needs him back already.

 

His eyes were watering, lump in his throat forming, his omega almost giving up after being sent away by the alpha. He tries his best to suppress the sadness creeping up from his throat making him feel sick and wanting to throw up. His mom was right, you can never have good things when you associate yourself with a wolf in connection with a witch but he can’t blame him. They had a point, it was dangerous out here for him but they could’ve just took him in. They didn’t though.

 

Donghyuck screws his eyes shut, shoulders tense as he whiffs in a scent of something different, extremely dangerous, mingled with the ambiance of the night forest. He pushes the thought of the earlier events to the back of his mind as he tries to focus on his surroundings. His senses alert, sending alarms off inside his body. He makes out the sound of the rustling of leaves and branches, slowly, gently. _Hunters._

Before it was too late, Donghyuck rushes back to the area where he left off. He breathes heavily through his nose as he wraps his mind around whatever outcome his terrible decision had in store for him. Mark was strong, he can take care of himself and he’s a great alpha but Donghyuck had to be beside him. Through the weeks they’ve spent together, it sort of gave off the idea that Donghyuck is Mark’s omega and Mark is Donghyuck’s alpha like an unspoken agreement.

 

Soft paws step over branches of wood, heavy and quick, he makes his way back to the place where Mark was. He freezes in his spot the moment he sees Mark shifted and on all fours, Donghyuck hesitantly moves but was quickly stopped by an arrow landing right in front him, sending his heartbeat booming in his chest, eyes widening as it alerts them both.

 

The night air was cold, dark and dangerous, mischievous and unpredictable as they continued to feel their surroundings. Mark lets out an angry growl, Donghyuck hidden behind him in a swift movement as the presence of hunters approach them.

 

He shields his body in front of Donghyuck, making it his obligation to protect the lone wolf. A stray arrow lands, a centimeter close to his feet, none of them actually hitting any of the two—until it was hard to move as arrows were slowly planted around them one by one.

 

Mark bites them in annoyance, snapping the long sticks in half, it was making it hard to move. His eyes glow red under the dark of the night, it sends chills down the omega’s spine, and the alpha makes gurgling noises with his throat, eyes sharp and intimidating as he tries to scare away the humans.

 

Without Mark’s knowledge, one of the hunters grabbed a hold of Donghyuck’s tail, pulling him—he whips his head around, gaze furious and Mark feels the alpha completely taking over him. If he loses his control, he’s going to start lashing out on everyone around him and he doesn’t know how inhumane his wolf can get once they start hurting his omega but he knows it will be messy.

 

The omega lets out a yelp of pain, body thrown across the ground as he struggles to maintain his breathing and heal himself. A small yet deep scratch, dripping with blood carved to the skin on his inner thigh. Too much was going on around him and he starts to feel dizzy, eyes going blurred but he continues whining in pain because it hurts. It burns and it was unbearable for something as small as a scratch.

 

Mark felt like his heart was burning with so much anger and he was about to combust any time soon, he was going to explode and he can never forgive the people who hurt Donghyuck like this. The last thing he remembers before losing sight and consciousness was the sound of his omega whining in pain. He doesn’t remember what happened next but when he regains consciousness he immediately shifts and takes in the surroundings, his clothes were torn, covered with blood, around them were the lifeless bodies asking for mercy and Mark thinks he’s a monster.

 

He squeezes his eyes shut, pulling at his hair as if it would change everything but he snaps out of it when he hears the pleading whine of the omega, gasping for breath, back pressed against a tree.

 

“h-hey, hey look at me” Mark pleads, cupping the other’s face in his hands, “look at me, you’re okay. Breathe. Please” his voice cracks as he sees tears falling from the other’s eyes.

 

He swipes his thumb across his cheekbones, wiping the tears away. He knows Donghyuck should’ve healed by now but his would was still open, fresh blood covering his hands as he tries to stop it with pressure. Donghyuck’s clothes were tattered as well, not exactly helping him aid the open wound on his inner thigh. It wouldn’t have caused so much trouble if it stopped bleeding already but the blood just won’t stop and Mark’s mind was in both a mess of shock and panic.

 

He lifts Donghyuck up in his arms and Donghyuck’s breath hitches in his throat, careful, slow, and steady, he reminds himself. The other continues to put pressure against the wound in hopes to stop the bleeding. Mark can see how the omega’s chest was heaving, ever so desperately gasping for air and trying to catch his breath. Sweat was mixing with his tears and Mark can see how the other was starting to tire out.

 

“Stay awake, please, Hyuck. Keep your eyes open” he whispers to the younger, lips brushing against the other’s head as Mark picks up his pace, trying his best not to trip on the way to their territory.

 

“I- it burns” the omega chokes out

 

“Shh, I know, baby, we’re almost there”

 

Mark couldn’t help chew at his bottom lip until the taste of iron hit his taste buds like an unexpected punch. He feels the pang in his chest as he steals glances on the other’s face. It wasn’t a long way to go but Mark felt like every step he took lasts for minutes, to hours, to years. Despite being in this messed up state, Donghyuck remained beautiful. His skin glistened against the moonlight and Mark thinks, after this day, all he’d ever think of at night is the way tears rolled down Donghyuck’s face as his eyes slowly flutters close.

 

They reach the camp, Mark barging into Doyoung’s house, taking the other in shock as he sets Donghyuck down on his bed. He was going to get scolded for the mess he’s caused but he could care less, not when the omega was slowly giving out. A crowd emerges from outside consists of the rest of his pack, he doesn’t want the attention, he needed help. He wasn’t here to tell a story, he was here in hopes of saving the love of his life.

 

“Hyung, please…”he trails off as he kneels in front of Doyouong, unwanted tears rolling down his cheeks, to his chin until they pooled on the floor beneath them, “please, please please…save him, do whatever you can” Mark sobs as he desperately reaches out for the other.

 

Doyoung gives him a stern nod before approaching the omega splayed on his bed, the moment it hits Doyoung’s senses, a pang of guilt and regret hits his chest. Mark feels the other tense as he stood beside the other, hand running through Donghyuck’s hair to keep the sticky mess away from his face.

 

His chest heaves, back arching as he tries his best to catch his breath, his hair was a mess and his eyes were tightly shut, face flushed, covered in sweat and tears.

 

“It’s wolfsbane” Doyoung deadpans, “I can’t do anything”

 

Mark feels his world crumble down like a house of cards you’ve managed to build up so high, falling right in front of your eyes with one blow. The tears were like a dam, continuous and he feels his eyelids start to feel heavy, it was getting harder for him to see through the blur and the puffiness of his eyes.

 

“Hyung please isn’t there any other way?” he pleads, taking Donghyuck’s hand in his, squeezing reassuringly.

 

“I’m sorry, Mark. I want to help but there’s just nothing left to do but to wait for it…”

 

Mark feels anger and disappointment bubble up in his chest as Doyoung closes the door to leave the two on their own. He wasn’t mad at anyone else in particular. He hated himself, he hated how he let this happen, he hates how careless he was—this wasn’t supposed to happen if it wasn’t for how inattentive he was. His mind was suspended in the air, as he buries his head on the mattress, hands tightly holding onto Donghyuck’s own, he cries and cries, and cries some more. He needed to talk before it was too late.

 

“I don’t want you to go yet” his voices comes out muffled, he lifts his head up staring at the pained face of the omega, “I don’t want to let you go just like that, I don’t want you to ever go, and I fucking hate this, I hate how I let this happen to you. I hate every second of this. I hate how the future I sought ahead of us just disappears in a matter of seconds.”

 

Mark knows the other wouldn’t be able to answer, he was in too much pain and he hates himself because he can’t do anything to help the other. Mark listens to the other’s heavy breathing as he feels his own heart barely beating.

 

“I-I love you. I love you so much” he manages to choke out, “I can’t do anything and I hate it, I can’t be of any use, I can’t even protect you. Now, here I am, the only thing I could do is watch you disappear. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry…you don’t deserve this, you don’t deserve me, I’m sorry I ever approached you the first time. I’m sorry I snuck out that day, I’m sorry I laid my eyes on you, I’m sorry I found you so captivating and all I could think of was how much I needed you and how much I want to be with you, I’m sorry for making you hope we could make it through…I’m sorry for everything, Donghyuck”

 

His clamps a hand over his mouth in hopes to stop the sobbing mess that he is but it only worsens when Donghyuck started coughing out blood, hands finding their way to the sheets, gripping tightly and obviously in pain. Mark pries his hands off of the sheets as he sits on the bed to take the other into his arms. If he was going to lose his omega, he’d have him die in his arms. He lifts Donghyuck’s head up on his lap as he combs through the other’s hair over and over, soothing him and comforting him. Mark didn’t want to let him go but he doesn’t want to make the other feel like Mark couldn’t forgive his self for losing his omega, so breathes in deep and started talking.

 

“It’s okay, Donghyuck” he whispers softly, with love and forgiveness for both him and his omega, “You’ll be okay…I’ll be okay just as much. You can stop hurting now, you- you can stop…I don’t like seeing you suffering, I promise…I promise I’ll be okay…”

 

He presses a chaste kiss on the other’s forehead, choking out sobs as he moves his hand over the other’s closed eyelids, “I love you….I I’ll never forget you, I can’t- I’m…I’m letting you go now”

 

Donghyuck stops writhing in pain, breathing slowly going back to normal, calm, slow, even until the sound of his breathing gets quieter and quieter until it was just the sound of Mark’s own heart beating against his chest and the air coming out from his mouth as he exhales. He chews on his lip trying to suppress another wave of tears.

 

Mark fell in love with Donghyuck, slowly, ever so gently but painfully. He wasn’t any other lone wolf, he was unique in his own way that it gave Mark the urge to rush back to him every day. Mark wanted to protect him and keep him safe, he wanted to claim him so bad, but there was the future he promised. A future where the pack would accept him, a future where the pack would give their blessings before they spend the rest of their lives as each other’s own, together. It was a promised future they kept to themselves. A promised future they weren’t able to live. His heart breaks into pieces as he breathes and remembers to let him go. He knows of the pain waiting for him the next day, he braces himself for what fate had set in store for him, without waking up beside the beautiful omega he treasured the most, without sneaking up lunch just so he could feed the other and see him cling to the alpha like a baby requesting for his milk. Mark holds onto today as he waits for tomorrow to turning every other into a memory stuck and forever in the back of his brain, in his heart where it permanently lies.

 

In another universe where they won’t be wolves suffering in tradition and awful beliefs, hiding from potential threats and trying to survive alone, Mark promises to fulfill the bright future he set with Donghyuck. He’ll look back to everything and give him a wonderful life to pay back for this life time they spent so miserably.

 

Donghyuck came to him fast like a sudden burst of whirlwind and the omega left just as fast.


	3. Like A Whirlwind, He Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, this is finally the last chapter and I hope everyone, for the nth time, goes easy on me. I had fun writing this although it might have not turned out well, I still tried my best. If anyone has any questions or clarifications please do ask so I could write better in the future! ♡

Mark doesn’t know how long he’s waited, he doesn’t remember how many lives he’s lived, he isn’t sure how he remembers, and he doesn’t know how many times he’s lost the chance to meet him again. For every life time he spends and every time he reaches the age of nineteen he starts dreaming of him, the image of glowing skin burned at the back of his mind where images of arrows, blood and black fur splatter in front of his eyes—too bright, too blurry.

 

Mark doesn’t know what he’s seeing, he doesn’t know what he was in his previous life and he doesn’t have a single idea of who the heck he is but every time Mark sees him in his dreams, he wants to make a run for it—he wants to see him and figure out who he is. It’s only normal to want to find someone you constantly see in your dreams, right? _Right,_ he thinks.

 

So when Mark takes it as his chance to look around the room while losing Mr. Kim’s discussion in his head, he doesn’t know why his heart skipped a beat. It’s his first time attending this class, Mark didn’t have this in his schedule during his first day but now that he has, he feels like every breath and every hour he’s spent thinking about the boy with tan skin and soft gazes has come to this.

 

Mark thinks he’s seeing things, he thinks he’s completely lost it, he thinks that maybe thinking about his dreams too much has led to this—whatever this is. Mark didn’t notice him walk in minutes ago when the class started, he doesn’t remember looking up from his phone either, anxiety eating him up as he doesn’t really know anyone in this class and he doesn’t think he’ll provide good company to any of them.

 

He stares at the boy sitting halfway across the room from him, brown hair tousled in his head, bangs reaching past his eyebrows, lips glistening with something akin to lip balm— _no, it’s probably lip gloss?_ Mark thinks. Eyeshadow decorated his eyes in a crease of peach and something darker, supported with glitter that made it stand out in his skin, his skin is the same golden tan Mark sees in his dreams, he is sure he’s the same person. Mark continued to keep his eyes on him, looking at every detail he can take in, from the moles that formed constellations in his skin, to the pink flannel slightly sliding off his shoulder, revealing the pink shirt he wore underneath. Mark already found him endearing as is.

 

“Mr. Lee, I’m afraid if you stare any longer at Donghyuck you’ll actually start burning a hole in him”

 

Mark, startled, sits up in his seat, eyes blown wide at his displeased professor. _Donghyuck?_ Donghyuck on the other hand shot his head up at the same time, and maybe Mark’s eyes are playing tricks on him but he’s sure he sees a flush of crimson paint the other’s cheeks, keeping his gaze anywhere but Mark.

 

“Can you pay attention to the lesson now? Because I’m pretty sure we’re not studying your classmate’s anatomy” Mr. Kim says in a stern voice as he turns his attention back to his discussion.

 

Mark was more than embarrassed and he feels his face heat up whilst the urge to bury himself alive got stronger and stronger. Way to go for a first impression. Way to go, Mark Lee. Just the perfect thing to do of course, stare and not pay attention to class.

 

Mark checks the first few cubicles in the boys comfort room before splashing his face with water and making a complete fool of himself. He continued to rub his eyes until he was sure they were red around the edges, like what was mentioned, he was being a complete fool. He stares at his face in the mirror, hands gripping tight around the sink, his knuckles were turning white.

 

“You can do this, Mark Lee. Just talk to him. It’ll be easy. You can do this. Okay so” he starts giving himself a pep talk, losing track of how many times he’s told himself he can do it.

 

“Okay. Hi, my name is Mark, you know? Mark Lee—“

 

“Yeah, I know” a soft voice mumbles, completely amused. Mark doesn’t know if his voice was of that pitch because he was amused or if it’s naturally like that at all times, he isn’t complaining though.

 

Mark lifts his head up to shift his gaze to the person who just started talking and caught him looking like a complete idiot.

 

Donghyuck stands by the entrance of the comfort room, arms crossed over his chest, with his head leaning against the door frame, his eyebrows hidden behind his bangs, raised in amusement. His expression was unreadable, Mark can’t tell if he was about to humiliate him or ask him to seek for help.

 

“Hey?” Mark managed to choke out, tone slightly higher at the end making it seem like a question.

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, shaking his head, he approaches Mark.

 

“Hey, Mark Lee” he says in a calmer tone, soft smile forming in his lips, creases in his forehead long gone. It calmed Mark down, gave him a sort of relief, then the scent hits him. _Omega._

“You’re an omega” Mark blurts out and immediately regrets it once he sees the confused expression plastered on the boy’s face again, “I- I’m sorry I just—I don’t know what I’m saying. That was unnecessary. Sorry. God.”

 

His head tilts to the side, slyly peering at Mark, “I am. Is there anything wrong about it?”

 

“Nothing! No, of course not. It’s great—I mean you’re great. No, I didn’t mean that I mean, yes. Listen, I’m sorry” Mark groans in both frustration and exasperation. He doesn’t know where the sudden rush came from and why he’s being a mess, but he knew he doesn’t like it.

 

At the silence, Mark lets out a low growl. Second impression didn’t help either. Why does Donghyuck have to come and see him in this state, for why the fuck?

 

Donghyuck probably saw Mark’s eyes turn red in a glimpse because the next thing he sees was what he never expected to happen—not with someone he’s just met. Donghyuck takes a step forward, breath hitched in his throat as he places a hand on Mark’s back, rubbing in comforting circles as he inches closer to the other.

 

His scent. Sweet but strong, it sent Mark’s knees wobbling like jelly.

 

“It’s okay Mark, you’ll be okay” he mumbles softly, gentle and filled with sincerity. Mark lets him bring a hand up to his nape, pulling him forward, so he could bury himself under the other’s scent. Alarms started to go off inside Mark, he’s not exactly an alpha in control, and things might go wrong with this.

 

Donghyuck seems to sense how tense he is seeing as he mumbles again, “You’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.”

 

Mark’s eyes slip shut as he wraps his arms around the smaller one’s waist, slim and petite like what he sees in his dreams. Perfect in his arms, like puzzle pieces slowly slotting in the right places. He buries his face in the crook of his neck, scent wakening his senses like a punch to the gut. He’s managed to calm his breathing and his thoughts were carried away from the quick whirlwind that is Donghyuck’s scent. He feels all his doubt suddenly going away.

 

“I know you” Mark rasps out with a broken voice, muffled from his lips pressed against skin.

 

“I know you too” Donghyuck replies, soft chuckle escaping his lips.

 

“No,” Mark fights back with a small whine, “I know you from before . . . this”

 

“I know” Donghyuck reassures, voice filled with confirmation yet softer, “Me too”

 

Mark’s eyes flew open, eyes suddenly feeling glassy as he pulls away to peer into the other’s face to see if he isn’t joking. The other had his lips pressed tight together, eyes wide and glistening.

 

“I was a lonewolf, you took me in” he speaks slowly, breath held. Fragile like one word would push his limits. He shifts his gaze to the ground beneath them, hand frozen on Mark’s back, gripping tightly on his shirt, “. . . You loved me”

 

Mark lets out a shaky breath, Donghyuck remembers a lot clearer than he does, and it made him feel like shit. It feels like something he should have at least remembered. And as though his mouth had a mind of his own, he starts talking again.

 

“I did?” he asks, eyes searching for the other’s. Donghyuck finally looks up, seized by Mark’s own.

 

“Yeah” he manages to say, warm breath coming in contact with Mark’s lips once they’ve faced each other.

 

“And you . . . loved me back?” Mark was genuinely curious, who knows what they could’ve been in the past—obviously not him. He meant no harm and he wished nothing but to know just as much as Donghyuck did or maybe he wished to even know better.

 

“Yeah, I do” Donghyuck answers, lower lip quivering. He catches it between his teeth, Mark could be concerned of how they would possibly bleed from the pressure but he was too caught up.

 

_You do?_

“You still do?”

 

Like a house of cards he’s managed to build so high, it was blown away by a soft blow yet it felt like a whirlwind taking over his emotions. Donghyuck gasps, sharp intake of breath, leaving a ringing sound in Mark’s head. His eyebrows furrow as his eyes slip shut, tears finally rolling down his cheek, then down to his chin, until they landed on nowhere. Mark feels like shit.

 

“I . . . Yeah, I still do” he chokes out over quiet sobs, “You were everything to me—you still are.”

 

Mark feels his heart ache, he wanted to find the boy in his dreams and find answers but he never expects it to be like this. His heart constricts in his chest and his stomach feels like it dropped ten feet underground. He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t remember. He wants to but he can’t. He wants to say something but he’s too afraid to speak let alone do anything. He loved Donghyuck in his past life but he can’t claim to love him now, not this fast. He can’t do that in this life time. He found Donghyuck beautiful, yes, and there was something else in him but Mark can’t call it love yet.

 

“Don’t be scared” Donghyuck speaks like he hears Mark’s thoughts, “I can wait. I can always wait. I’ve waited for you right from the start, right when you appeared out of nowhere and made me feel like home. Right then and there I knew I loved you. I always will.”

 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember anything clearly but you . . . I only know you—“ he tries to explain but Donghyuck shushes him with a shake of his head in disapproval.

 

“I know Mark” he whispers, hands finding their way to cup his cheeks in his hand, “I loved you and I still do. I can wait no matter how long it takes. You’re here now, I’m here, we’re here and we’re okay, aren’t we? I’ve finally found you and that makes me feel so much better.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you, I’ll make this life time better, I won’t let anything take you away from me anymore” Mark says with so much determination he was even internally surprised by his self, he lifts his hands up to hold Donghyuck’s hands where they cupped his cheeks.

 

“I trust you” he breathes, their foreheads leaning forward to lean against each other’s. “I trust you” he repeats with more power.

 

“Thank you” Mark doesn’t know why he said it, but relief seeped through his veins the moment Donghyuck said he trusts Mark with so much sincerity. He wanted to make everything better, He wants to make this lifetime better.

 

“Mark?” Donghyuck suddenly asks with a hushed voice, he hums in acknowledgement, prodding the other to continue, “Kiss me.”

 

Mark keeps his eyes shut, eyelashes grazing atop his cheekbones, foreheads pressed against each other mixed with sweat, it was gross but he didn’t mind. He presses his lips against Donghyuck’s immediately feeling his heart beat out of his chest as it melts into honey from how he feels the softness of Donghyuck’s lips. All he hears is his heart booming in his chest and the muffled sound of lips against lips, wet and sloppy yet soft and gentle, filled with longing and eagerness, Donghyuck has been looking for him. Donghyuck probably remembered him in each lifetime. He’s loved Mark in so many lives.

 

They pull away, Donghyuck’s hands still on his cheeks, his hand over Donghyuck’s own, dazed eyes, staring at each other almost lazily, eyelids droopy and feeling dream-like. His mind is afloat and somewhere lost in thoughts of Donghyuck’s warm lips and delicate touches. He feels his stomach do a 360 flip when his eyes land on the other’s lips, glistening with saliva, cheeks flushed with hues of crimson and doe eyes wide open, “You’re so beautiful”

 

Donghyuck only hums, shyly taking his gaze off of the other and to their surroundings, “Hey Mark”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Grilled pork belly sounds good for dinner, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> questions anyone? or like i don't know uhh [twt](https://twitter.com/donqyhuck) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksun)


End file.
